


A Very Criminal Christmas

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Bittersweet, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, but very little murder for a mob fic, let me reiterate 'bittersweet', there's a lot of emotions, they're cute and sad at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: Christmas comes to the Finnish Crime Organization.Chapter One: Teuvo and EsaChapter Two: Sebastian and Roope (with bonus Mikko)Chapter Three: Teuvo and SebastianChapter Four: Juuse and PekkaChapter Five: Teuvo and Kimmo
Relationships: Esa Lindell & Teuvo Teravainen, Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros, Sebastian Aho/Roope Hintz, Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen, Teuvo Teravainen/Kimmo Timonen
Series: The Organizations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452790
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Teuvo & Esa

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are set at different points in the timeline, you'll need to have read the other pieces in the series to understand them all. Please note the ages of the main characters to know where in the timeline they are set.
> 
> I have ideas for more, but Hannah said to post it now, so four stories will do for this year. 
> 
> To the lovely anon that suggested the idea, I hope you enjoy them! 💜
> 
> Merry Christmas! Hyvää joulua!

It wasn't that young Teuvo didn't know about the concept of Christmas, he did go to school occasionally, and knew that _other_ children celebrated the holiday with their parents, but that, like so many other things, wasn't something available to him in his parents' dingy apartment that reeked of chemical and cigarette smoke. That was until he met another little boy in the basement of his building. 

Teuvo spent Christmas day of his eleventh year wrapped up in blankets in the basement. The sun had set long ago and it was cold, there was already a thick layer of snow outside and the basement wasn't the least bit heated. But it was much better being cold downstairs than it was up in his parents' warm but dangerous apartment. Hearing the door open and feet on the stairs, his heart leapt, hoping that it was Esa bringing him something to eat, it had been a couple days since he'd seen him, and besides missing him (which he did), he was _very_ hungry. 

"Teuvo?" Esa's voice contained something that Teuvo couldn't recognize. It almost sounded like he was worried, but worried in a good way, which wasn't something he could process very well. The idea that he was _excited_ never crossed his mind, Teuvo had never been excited about anything.

He poked his head out of the blankets, "I'm over here, near the boiler." 

Esa hurried over, bags in both hands and sat down beside the pile of blankets. He was wearing one of his favorite hoodies but he shivered a little against the cold of the basement and Teuvo offered part of his blanket to him, which Esa accepted. "I brought you presents!" 

Teuvo gave him a curious look, "Why? It's not my birthday." 

"It's Christmas!" 

Teuvo nodded, he did know that much, but he didn't see what one had to do with the other. The more he thought about it, the more he could recall seeing store windows, when he walked the streets on the nights it was too cold to even huddle in the basement. He remembered seeing wrapped packages sitting under a decorated tree, surrounded by mannequins showing off the latest style of party clothes and winter coats. There had never been a Christmas tree in his parents' apartment, so he didn't realize that the decorations were a reflection of what a home should look like. To him, Christmas trees were things that belonged in store windows.

Esa opened one of the bags, pulling out a series of little plastic baggies, arranging them in front of Teuvo, "My parents went skiing and they're going to be gone for the weekend, but because I was bad, I don't get to go. We had a huge Christmas dinner, they made a restaurant that owes them money bring us all this food, and they put all the leftovers in the fridge, so I brought you some of everything. There's pork and potatoes and vegetables and other stuff and even some rice pudding, it's messy but it's good."

Teuvo tried to give him a smile, and he thought he succeed if the the glowing look on Esa's face was any indication. He picked up the baggie closest to him and all but inhaled the contents. Bag after bag were eaten quickly, using his fingers in place of utensils, until the whole feast was gone. Only after he ate did he think he should have saved some for later. He frowned at the empty baggies. 

Esa was quick to remind him, "They're going to be gone all weekend, I'll bring you lots more. They told me to eat all the leftovers, so we can." He rummaged through the other bag, "I brought you presents, too." He pulled out a series of wrapped packages and lined them up in front of Teuvo. The paper was messy, nothing like the displays in the store windows, but each had a tag that had Teuvo's name neatly written on it, and in the 'from' space instead of Esa's name was _Joulupukki_.

"Santa left me presents?" Teuvo's lips curled a little more. 

Esa nodded enthusiastically, "He just left them in my apartment by accident." He pushed them towards Teuvo and his cheeks flushed pink watching him pick up the first one like it was made of solid gold. Teuvo was trying to savor the moment, wondering if this would be his only Christmas, since he was sure Esa would tire of sharing his things and getting nothing back. Teuvo knew that Esa had rewrapped some of his own gifts and put his name on them. He knew that Santa didn't know who he was, but it was enough that Esa did.

It was two days later, after Teuvo had finished the last of the leftovers, that he shoved the small package into Esa's hands, mumbling, "Santa forgot this one." 

To say the package was wrapped was generous, the newspaper was crumpled at the ends and looked more like a ball that should be tossed in the trash than a present, but Esa's eyes lit up seeing it, "For me?" 

Teuvo nodded, torn between watching Esa open it and feeling _something_ strange that he couldn't understand. He glanced down at the floor and then back up, as Esa carefully uncrumpled the paper. It took him a little while to find what was inside, eventually having to smooth out the paper to see the chain that was tangled up loose in the wrapping. It was hard to ask for a gift box when you were shoplifting. 

Esa smile brightly and held up the chain, revealing the gold lion dangling from the end, "It's perfect!" Right away he went to slip the necklace over his head, "It's the best thing I _ever_ got. I'm never going to take it off." 

Teuvo might have smiled, at least it was just about as close as he's ever come to the gesture, and he looked down at his lap and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Essi."


	2. Sebastian/Roope

Sebastian sighed, looking the display across the street in the store window. A huge tree took up most of the space, with lights wrapped around it, bright and colorful, and ornaments of every shape and design. It was beautiful, he thought. He had some vague memories of a whole city full of trees and lights like that when he was very young, back when he lived much closer to Santa's hometown. He would never have a Christmas like that, but he liked seeing the decorations go up, he liked the feeling in the air, despite the cold and the dark. There was something about Christmas time where everything just felt different, cheerful and maybe a little hopeful. He knew that was silly, because he didn't have anything to celebrate and he'd long since lost hope and there wouldn't be a decorated tree in the brothel, but he still he loved the season and he enjoyed watching the decorations go up.

Roope watched him sit at the window and his heart broke. Growing up on the streets, he had never cared about holidays, he'd never had a home to put a tree in or parents to create traditions. After he met Sebastian, he heard his stories, but working the streets on their own and working at the brothel to at least have a roof, they'd never had a Christmas either. But that didn't mean he didn't know Sebastian wanted one. Despite how much he had always wanted to, Roope couldn't do anything for him, he wasn't allowed to keep a dime of the money he made, everything went to repaying a massive debt he didn't even know how he accrued considering he was only seventeen. So even if he wanted to buy a tree, he wasn't allowed to. But that wasn't going to stop him.

He walked the hallways, looking for a particular open door. The rule was if the door was closed, the occupant was working, it was the only time they were allowed to have their doors closed. The lack of privacy was standard and considering most of them had grown up on the streets and in squats, it wasn't missed either. Roope was happy to find the door he was aiming for open, and he poked his head inside, "You busy?"

Mikko tossed his notebook aside and offered a smile, "Of course not. Come in."

Roope plopped down on the foot of his bed, "I have a problem."

Mikko laughed a little ironically, "Don't we all."

Roope rolled his eyes, "Be serious, would you?"

Mikko schooled his expression, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm listening, what's your problem?"

Roope sighed, "It's Christmas. I want to do something for Sepe but I don't have any money and I don't know what I would do even if I did have some."

"There's never been Christmas here as long as I can remember. I've never seen decorations at a place like this before. No tree or anything like that. Is that what you mean?" Mikko asked.

"I don't know what I mean. Before we came here, in December we used to walk around looking for Christmas decorations, he liked to do that. Lights especially, I think because we were living on the streets and it seemed like it was dark pretty much all the time. Or maybe he remembered something from before he ran away, something good." Roope shrugged, "I don't know if that makes sense."

Mikko didn't answer right away. "I've never even really thought about it. It's one of those things you don't miss if you don't have. Christmas hasn't ever meant much to me. I've never had one."

Roope hadn't really considered that. He knew Mikko had been born in another brothel, in Turku, and had been sold to this one where they met years ago. Everyone went to Mikko for advice because he was the one that had been in the business the longest, so they supposed he knew what he was talking about. Roope hadn't thought about what kind of sheltered life that life would have given him. He considered apologizing, but instead he heard the words come out out of his mouth, "I'm going to bring Christmas here. Somehow."

The more he asked around, the more Roope found out that Christmas meant as much as Itsenäisyyspäivä did to everyone he talked to. Granted they were all about the same age, and they weren't there because they ever had safe and comfortable home lives, but he thought someone would have some idea. He was surprised to find out he and Sebastian trying to celebrate Christmas when they were living on the streets was the exception, not the rule.

Wintery days came and went and Roope was starting to feel like he should probably give up the idea. He thought about getting him a present, stealing something he thought he would like, but that wasn't what he was looking for. Surprisingly, the answer came to him in the form of a regular client. After they'd finished and he was getting dressed, he paused and looked back to Roope, who hadn't bothered getting up from the bed, "I brought you something."

Roope sat up and gave him a sweet demure look he didn't feel, "Did you? That's so nice of you."

The client handed him a small wrapped box, "Open it later. Don't let _them_ see you have it, they'll take it. I want you to do something to bring yourself some Christmas cheer. I won't see you until after the new year, I want to assure you have a good holiday." He didn't wait for a reply, just shrugged his coat on and walked out of the room.

Roope had clients give him gifts before, but they were usually something they wanted to see him in or something to play with, this client hadn't even waited to see him open it. He wondered why, but shrugged and opened it. Inside the box he discovered a very nice leather wallet, but that wasn't the gift, he realized. The wallet was full of cash, and he understood what he meant about _them_ taking it, he was expected to turn tips over to his boss too, to go towards his debt just like his fees did. The client wanted to make sure he could spend it by giving it to him in a sneaky way. He made a mental note to treat him extra nicely when he came back.

He didn't tell anyone about the secret windfall, it wasn't nearly enough to get them out of there, so he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. Maybe saving it was the smarter idea, but with a future as uncertain as theirs, he didn't see much point in that. The hardest part was getting to the store without anyone asking him where he was going or what he was buying. He was grateful for his friends, but they could not keep a secret to save their lives.

Christmas morning dawned with one of the worst blizzards any of them had ever seen and the joke was passed from room to room that the storm was a gift from Santa, because snowfall like that would keep almost all clients away, and they could spend the day resting instead of working. The only closed door in the whole place belonged to Sebastian. He didn't have a client in there, but the last thing he wanted was everyone to see him cry.

Sebastian had woken that morning to a room filled with much more light than he had gone to bed with. The shades were down, the lights were off, it should have been dark, but it wasn't. The light was coming from strand after strand of the most colorful Christmas lights he had ever seen. Strands were around the windows, more were around his headboard, others outlined his closet, still more made abstract designs on the bare wall, and even more were wrapped around a small and rather sad looking evergreen tree that had not been there the day before. The lights were twinkling, colors chasing colors, lighting the whole room all on their own. Sebastian hadn't seen a more beautiful sight, except for the gift waiting for him under the tree.

Sitting under the tree was Roope, with a red bow on his head and a big grin on his face.


	3. Teuvo/Sebastian

The package had been sitting under Teuvo's bunk since it was delivered. The box was opened, of course, and searched, but finding no contraband, it was given to him. He hadn't reopened it himself, it was easier to shove it under the cot and pretend that it wasn't there. He didn't know what was inside, and he didn't want to either. He didn't like that he felt a way about the package, and he didn't want to deal with it. Since he'd been in prison, he'd locked away any shred of emotions that he might have learned in that basement growing up. They didn't do him well inside. His only job in there was to survive. And he had been doing as well as could be expected. But the package threatened that, which is why he ignored it. 

Sebastian sat on the edge of Teuvo's bunk and tried to move the book away so he could climb into his lap. Teuvo didn't understand what he was trying to read, so he didn't have a problem being interrupted. Going to class was a requirement despite the fact he was past the age of required school outside. He knew he had to work on his reading and get better at math, but other than that, he didn't care about schooling. Teuvo tossed the book aside, and helped Sebastian settle into his lap. 

Sebastian curled against his chest, purring, "Did you get me a present?" 

"What did you do?" Teuvo asked flatly. 

Sebastian huffed, "It's _Christmas."_

Teuvo shrugged, "That doesn't matter to me. If you want something from me, you have to do something to earn it." He knew full well what Sebastian wanted from him and he wasn't going to get it for nothing, holiday or not. 

Sebastian slid out of his lap and dropped to his knees between Teuvo's legs before flicking his eyes up, looking at him through his lashes, "I'm always happy to earn it, Teukka. You know that." He focused on undoing Teuvo's jumpsuit, and was pulling his shoes off when he spotted the package under the bed. "What's that?" He slid the box out, it was far too out in the open to have been his stash, but he had never known Teuvo to keep anything personal in their cell. 

"It is mine. Put it back where you found it." It was an _order_ that was not to be disobeyed.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, sir." He quickly replaced the box and went back to what he had been doing. He was starting to come down, he couldn't risk angering Teuvo. Without another word, he got to work. He may have claimed to only have one skill, but he was extremely good at it. When he finished Teuvo, unsatisfied himself but that didn't matter, he sat back on his feet and and smiled up at him. Teuvo handed him the little packet and he gave him a fawning thank you. He didn't know where Teuvo pulled the baggie from, he was occupied at the time, and that was with reason. He wasn't allowed to blow through his whole supply and he could have if he knew where he hid it. 

Once Sebastian was sprawled on his bunk and floating, Teuvo tried to go back to his work, but his mind kept going back to the box. He had mostly forgotten about it until Sebastian brought it up, and now he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was Christmas day. He had heard announcements, one after another, for inmates receiving visitors or phone calls, families who wanted to spend at least part of the day together. Teuvo didn't expect or receive such a call. The only thing he had that was close to 'family', his crew, knew not to visit him. He could have ignored the holiday completely if not for the package.

"....and we used to walk, all night, looking for lights...." Sebastian mumbled, not caring who was listening. He wasn't talking to him, so Teuvo didn't really care. Sebastian got like that when he was _very_ high, Teuvo had learned to ignore it. 

Teuvo pulled the box from under his cot and put it on the mattress next to him. He knew the handwriting on the address label. He wanted to pretend he didn't, but it didn't matter, there would only be one person that would send him anything, especially this time of year. He almost expected to see "Joulupukki" in the return address spot, the way it was always written in the 'from' spot on the tags on the only Christmas gifts he'd ever received.

He tossed the crumpled newspaper filling on the floor, revealing his gifts. They weren't wrapped, but one was contained in a box printed with snowmen and reindeer. There was no point wrapping anything sent into a prison, it would have to be unwrapped before he got it anyway. The warden knew he got drugs into the prison, but couldn't figure out how. He wouldn't find anything like that in his Christmas present though. 

"....snow in your hair, and the light in your eyes. Do you remember?" Sebastian still wasn't talking to him, so Teuvo didn't reply.

There were a bunch of books clearly from a used bookstore. There were a few on business, and a couple novels with pictures of explosions on the cover, other things he didn't recognize. He didn't know if he was expected to read them or trade them, maybe both. At the bottom of the stack was a book of mythology. Not the same one he learned to read with, he knew he would never allow that into the prison, it was much too easy to have things stolen or confiscated. There was a bookmark in it and Teuvo didn't need to open it to know what story was being brought to his attention. He told himself he'd read it later, he liked the irony of reading about wings in prison. He put that book under his pillow and the rest of them on the shelf with his school books.

"....complained about the cold, but you warmed me up...." Teuvo knew who Sebastian was talking to, but he had already taken care of that problem, so he let him babble when he was very high, since when he was lucid, he'd never have anything to do with him.

Even before he opened it, Teuvo knew what was inside the decorated box. He took a deep breath, flipped the lid, and was confronted with the gummy candies. There were multiple packages sealed in plastic. He didn't open them, he didn't know if he would. He couldn't imagine the taste would do anything other than take him back to the basement of that crappy apartment building, and he never wanted to go back there again. It didn't matter if he ate them, he got three meals a day now, it mattered that Esa had sent them. Candy was a currency in there right up there with drugs and cigarettes, but these would never be traded. They were not for public consumption. 

There was nothing else in the box. No note, no card, nothing that would tell him who sent the gift, but he didn't need one. There was no chance it could have been from anyone else before he opened it, but now that he'd seen what was inside, he knew who sent it and he absently scratched at the swallow tattoo on his hand, staring at the concrete floor of his cell. Without letting himself think too hard about it, he walked to the bars and called for a guard. Teuvo told him he wanted to be added to the phone list. 

"You didn't have anyone to call when we asked before." 

Teuvo shrugged, "I do now." 


	4. Juuse/Pekka

"I'm working." Pekka leaned against the brick wall, casually talking into his cellphone, seemingly staring off into space. In reality, he was zeroed in on a target who was sitting in the window of a crowded cafe on the other side of the street, clearly unaware that he had angered someone so much that they had paid a large amount of money to ensure he did not see Christmas day.

Juuse huffed, "You always say that."

"Because I work a lot. It's how I keep you in the manner to which you have become accustomed." Pekka used the line a lot, but that didn't make it any less true. It wasn't that Juuse didn't work, he was quite possibly the second best hitman in their organization, but Pekka _liked_ keeping him and Juuse didn't hide the fact that he did have expensive tastes.

"Well, I do expect some very nice Christmas presents. But there's something much more important that we need to do, more important than your job. We need you to come home now." Juuse wasn't exactly asking, but he wasn't demanding either. Pekka could imagine the look, the slight pout, the eyelashes, that went along with the request.

Pekka sighed, "What is more important than my earning money for us?"

"Today is December 6th." Juuse stated as if that should make it all make perfect sense.

Pekka scoffed, "A sudden feeling of patriotism? I could bring some candles home, if you want."

Juuse managed to roll his eyes _verbally,_ "That's _not_ what I meant, but if you wanted to, that would be okay."

Pekka couldn't help the laugh. He had never been prone to laughing before Juuse came into his life, but now he found that his young lover found new and creative ways to make him laugh nearly every day. "I'm all for any holiday that has its roots in hating Russia, but would you like to tell me what you _did_ mean?"

"Do I have to? Are you really going to let Aliisa's first Christmas go by without a _tree_?"

"Do you want to explain what _that_ has to do with today's date?" Pekka watched his target leave the restaurant and started walking down the opposite sidewalk parallel to him. He had been studying his habits, he knew that he would take a walk after he ate, and Pekka had decided that he would follow him down one of the more deserted and quiet streets to complete the job. He didn't hang up, looking the part of the casual Christmas shopper, blending in with the crowd but never losing track of his target.

Juuse sighed, "I know it's early, but that's what my family always did. When do you get your Christmas tree?"

"I never had one." Pekka answered without any trace of wistfulness. His tone was simple. One cannot miss what one never had. He had never celebrated the holiday and had never felt as if he was missing out on anything.

Juuse paused at that. He often forgot that he was the exception, not the rule, when it came to members of their Organization. They all had plenty of money _now_ , crime paid extremely well, but that was not the case for almost all of the childhoods of those around him. Juuse joined the Organization not for protection or out of need, but because he wanted to become a hitman and it was the best place to do so. He had grown up in a very comfortable and safe home, in a nice city, with good parents and plenty of money. He had a large Christmas tree in his living room every year, decorated with lights and fancy glass ornaments, and presents always covered the floor under it. His parents loved the holiday season, and put up their tree as early as they could, to enjoy it as long as possible. Sometimes it didn't occur to him that not everyone had the same kind of childhood he did.

"Oh. Then it's even more urgent to have a tree for your _and_ Aliisa's first Christmas. Please, Sir, it's _so_ important." Juuse was batting his eyelashes, Pekka could hear it in his voice.

He scoffed, "Unless you want me to come home to nail you to our bed, don't you dare use that tone of voice."

Juuse shivered, "Well, I _hadn't_. But maybe I do now."

Pekka sighed at him, "Always my slut. But I _do_ still need to finish this job. I'll be home when it's done and you can decide what we'll do then." His tone was firm but not angry, he made it clear Juuse was not to argue, but he also wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"We'll be ready when you get home."

By the time Pekka got home, he walked into a sea of shopping bags but and otherwise empty living room. He hadn't taken more than an hour to get his target to a secluded enough spot for him to dispatch him, he couldn't imagine Juuse had left without him. In the spirit of the holiday season, he hadn't even waited for the clean up crew to finish disposing of the body, he trusted they would, and didn't want to make Juuse wait even longer. He didn't go looking for him right away, instead he stored his gun in the safe and washed his hands, both customs now that he didn't come home to an empty house. "Juuse?"

"Don't come in here!" came the reply from behind his closed bedroom door.

Pekka chuckled and promised he wouldn't before wandering into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. By the time Juuse made his way out of the bedroom, Pekka had not only finished his drink, but had enough time to consider and reject having a second one. Snuggled in Juuse's arms was a sleepy blonde toddler. Her candy cane striped dress had so many layers of crinoline that he couldn't see Juuse's arm that was supporting her against his chest. She picked her head up and smiled, "Isi!" She reached two wet hands out for him.

"That's not what she was wearing when I left." Pekka pointed out, lifting her out of Juuse's arms.

Juuse grinned, "I know. We went shopping and isn't she cute?"

Pekka nodded, settling her in his arms, "You look very nice, Aliisa." He wondered idly what number outfit that was for her that day, but didn't ask because he knew Juuse would tell him. He worried for the day that Aliisa was old enough to tell him she didn't want to wear all these flouncy dresses and change them three or four times a day simply because she had so many dresses she couldn't possibly wear them all if she only wore one in a day. Someday, she might even want to wear pants. That it wasn't _this_ day was enough for now. "Should I take it by her festive wear that means you've decided we're going for a Christmas tree rather than to bed?"

Juuse smiled, "We can do both. Tree first though. I have been thinking about what we should get and where we should put it. I moved some furniture around. I think maybe an artificial one is a better idea. We can get one with lights already on it and and it won't shed. I think since we have to buy all the ornaments too, it will be easier."

It made sense to Pekka, but there was something more important than if it was easy or not, "Is that what you _want_?"

Juuse smiled, "I just want a Christmas with you and our daughter. And the most beautiful tree in all of Finland."

Pekka laughed, "Then you'll have it. The job went well, money is no object. Let's go shopping."


	5. Teuvo/Kimmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shhh, I know it's after Christmas, I'm just sneaking this one in.)

"Should I ask you what you want for Christmas, or should I surprise you?" 

Teuvo shifted in the bed so he could look at Kimmo, not bothering to hide his confusion, "Sir?" He knew the holiday was coming up, but he didn't see what that had to do with them. He wasn't expecting anything from Kimmo and had assumed the day would pass with nothing more than a box of gummy candies and a wrapped package left on his coffee table, and another wrapped package left on Esa's coffee table two days later. That's how Christmas was every year since he had been released from prison. That was the _only_ thing that ever marked the holiday. It wasn't discussed, that's just how it went. 

"I know I usually just give you money, but this year, I want to give you something more." Kimmo stated it so plainly that Teuvo knew he should have known what he was talking about. But he didn't. He gave him money for Christmas? He had never said that. But he thought back over the years, maybe his bonus had been a little higher in December. He hadn't thought about it though, he had no idea that he hadn't earned the bonus, that it had been a gift. He _always_ thanked Kimmo for the bonuses, that one was no different. But evidently it _had_ been different. 

There was also the significance of Kimmo wanting to give him _more_ this year. He had proved himself over and over, he knew, including a punishment that had almost broken him a few years back. He has survived that punishment and any test Kimmo demanded he pass. He had earned the spot he was in now. But that wasn't what he was talking about. He and Kimmo had been _together_ in various ways for years, but recently he all but lived in Kimmo's house. It was the rare night that he spent in his apartment, and only because Kimmo was out of town. Teuvo found that he had trouble sleeping alone on those nights, and would often end up asleep on Esa's couch.

Kimmo was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Teuvo didn't have one, but that wasn't acceptable. Kimmo had asked a question, and it was Teuvo's responsibility to answer it. He couldn't say that he didn't know, that was a failure, and Teuvo _never_ failed. "It is up to you, sir." That was always the safest thing to say when he had absolutely no idea what the right answer was. He knew Kimmo liked him to defer to him in all matters including in their relationship. 

Kimmo nodded, "I had a feeling you would say that. I think I'll surprise you, I already have an idea." He settled in, tugging Teuvo closer and closing his eyes, signaling that the conversation was over. Teuvo may have had a lot more questions, but they would have to wait. 

Teuvo tried to put the questions out of his head, but he found that nearly impossible, so much so that Esa had to repeatedly call his name as they were going over receipts the next afternoon. "Do you want to talk about it?" Esa asked. 

Teuvo shook his head no, he couldn't put it in words, and even if he could, he _shouldn't_. It wasn't that Esa didn't know about his relationship with Kimmo, but putting it in words made the knowledge real and that was putting Esa in danger. In their world, often knowing too much was much more dangerous than knowing nothing. He liked keeping Esa in the plausible deniability grey area.

For the two nights before Christmas, Teuvo slept in his own apartment. Kimmo told him he would be out of town. He didn't tell him where he'd be, and Teuvo didn't ask. Once a month he made these trips and made very clear they were his business and no one else's, and that 'no one' included Teuvo. He didn't like being curious, so he told himself that it wasn't his business and instead used the time to go shoplifting, though he had no idea what to get the mob boss that has everything. 

Christmas morning, Kimmo called him, told him that he was back, and he'd like him to come over to the house. Teuvo didn't hesitate, told him that he'd be right over, because the truth was he'd been waiting for Kimmo's call since he'd woken in the middle of the night and found himself unable to fall back to sleep, even on Esa's couch. 

Kimmo met him at the door, tugging him into a kiss, "Merry Christmas, Teukka." 

Teuvo did his best to give him a smile and it was close enough that Kimmo didn't comment on it. Instead, he lead him further into the house. Teuvo was expecting him to head for the bedroom, but instead of going upstairs, he took a side hallway and stopped at a closed door that had a cluster of green and red bows on it. 

Kimmo gestured grandly at the door, "Your present." 

Teuvo gave him a confused look. He thought he knew what was in the room, it was a large storage closet. He had a habit of checking each room in Kimmo's mansion when he couldn't sleep, and there was nothing impressive behind that door as far as he knew. But he pushed the door open, not in the least expecting what he found. 

The room had been completely redone, the junk was cleared out, and the walls painted, one of them lined with mirrors. A new floor, made of what seemed to be rubber, was put in. But that wasn't the biggest shock. It was all the equipment scattered around the room. The large punching bag hanging in the corner, weight training equipment, barbells and dumbells. It was just like the gym Teuvo paid to use, but set up in his-- in _Kimmo's_ house. 

He looked back to Kimmo in surprise, he said it was a /gift/ but he didn't understand how that would work, until he saw Kimmo was holding something in his hand. A pewter angel, attached to a keyring, with one key on it. A house key. "I want you to move in. The gym is yours, and I want this to be your home." 

Teuvo wasn't familiar with feeling _stunned_ , he had never had a place that he called a _home_ and he didn't know how to react to the word. Of all the things he expected when Kimmo told him he had an idea of a gift, it was not _this._ It was so _much._ He reached out to take the key from Kimmo's hand and found himself nodding slowly. "Thank you, sir." He looked at the keychain and couldn't help but remember the nights when he was sure Kimmo thought he was sleeping, stroking his hair and calling him 'my angel'. He never understood why, but it made him feel things, and so did the keychain.

Kimmo chuckled a little, "No, Teukka, not 'sir'. Not here, not in your _home_."

Teuvo looked at him, back down to the key, and back up to meet Kimmo's eyes, "Thank you, Kime." 


End file.
